


Not Really Here

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Female Antagonist, Female Protagonist, Gen, Insanity, Mental Illness, Metaphysics, Monk-Made Memories, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Paradox, Past Tense, Precognition, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-30
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes memories have a life of their own. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Here

“Are you going to hurt me?”

“Oh, no,” said Drusilla. “You see, we’re not really here.”

Dawn cocked her head at the vampire. “We’re not?” she asked. “Where are we, then?”

“The future,” the vampire confided to the girl in a whisper. “Remembering.”

“Remembering what?”

“All this.” Drusilla waved a hand around the street. “This world, this meeting, the scent of fear I smell on you. Most of all, you yourself. We’re not real, you see, no more than will-o’-the-wisps. We’re like my pixies, whispering things to me. Only not the future, but the past. Not the truth, but lies.”

**Author's Note:**

> [7+ Fanfiction.Net Reviews](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/1891997/) | [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/2250.html#comments)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Really Here (The 'Stand in the Place Where You Are' Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188701) by [MoragMacPherson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson)




End file.
